RWBY : Downfall
by Yamiya Evans
Summary: Ruby was assumed to be missing in action after the battle between the dragon Grimm. But rumors of a white Beowolf begin to escalate in Vytal due to the decreasing number of Grimm. Yang keeps hallucinating of a white figure and claimed she recognize the Grimm. Third sequel.
1. Prologue

Prologue

After the explosion, the remaining members of team RWBY conducted a search to find their team leader. Yang dug up the rubbles in such hurry but no one could blame her. Blake and Weiss tried their best to find Ruby but no luck. Yang still digging, even though she know it's useless.

Her eyes caught on something red beyond the rubbles. She pulled it out but it's just a tattered cloak. It's not just any cloak, it was Ruby's. Tears started to fall to the ground. The blonde brawler who always look tough in front of others burst into tears. She clutch the red fabric to her chest. Blake and Weiss approach her and make a group hug in order to calm her down.

* * *

Yang open her eyes only to find a white ceiling before her. 'It was a dream...' she thought. It's been 2 years since the disappearance of her little sister. The one and only family she have in Beacon, left her. She tried to forget about her but every time she try to forget, visions of Ruby appear in her mind.

Her chest started to aches. 2 years passed and she's unable to forget 'that' day. The day she lost her little sister. Since then, team RWBY was taken out from active duty until they're prepared to enter an active combat. But that isn't the only reason they were taken out.

Since the explosion, Yang was sent to the hospital due to her trauma. The doctors performed various of check ups and medical attention on the blonde brawler but none of it could heal her broken heart. She just want Ruby. She pray that this is only a dream. Unfortunately, this is reality.

She just stare blankly at the ceiling. She has no intention to leave her bed. She look around in her dorm. Weiss and Blake aren't around. She look next to her and try to grasp on something. Her hand caught a red tattered cloak and clutched it to her chest.

She deeply sniff on the cloak and caught a faint scent of Ruby. She try to remind herself that Ruby is not here but she couldn't help it. Yang once heard the doctor who treated her that aroma therapy could calm her down. And it's true.

The blonde didn't realize she's crying. Her tears were absorbed by the cloak and made it wet. So much memory of her sister. How could she would forget it? There's no way Yang could ever forget Ruby, her baby sister.

There's no one in the room with a cheery voice to woke her up. Ruby always jump on her belly in her small Grimm to wake her up. Ruby sometimes thrash around in the dorm and ended up being scold by Weiss. The red-haired girl would ask Blake to play with her. Yang and her little sister would play hide and seek and pull a prank on Weiss.

But what's left now are memories. Ruby is not here with her. She buried herself into the red cloak. Since that day, team RWBY rarely go on to missions due to Yang's condition. Her grief towards her sister slowly affecting her remaining team mates. She doesn't mean to make them sad and worried. Her heart aches, even painful than being clawed by a Beowolf.

She slowly close her eyes, drifting away into her fantasy. Where she would be able to meet Ruby even though it's just a dream. She rather left the reality and die in her sleep. She wanted to see her little sister again. She doesn't want to face the horrors of reality...

* * *

**A/N : This will be the last one for tonight. Man, I'm exhausted. Reviews are welcome as always :3**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The pain and grief took over the team. Even the ice princess were affected by Yang's sorrow. She silently cry in the bathroom, where no one else would ever see her tears. Weiss never cry for anyone except her mother. But this sadness is a lot worse than the death of her mother.

She lost her best friend during the accident. She couldn't believe that she lost Ruby. The girl in red always pull pranks on her. She remembered the last time Ruby gave her a 'gift' but the gift was actually a frog. Weiss freaked out when it jumped on her hand. The younger girl with her sister laughed and the heiress end up chased Ruby around their dorm.

She wiped her tears and exited the bathroom. She doesn't know where would she heading to so she decided to return to her dorm. She's expecting someone to tackle her to the ground and lick her face but none. She look around with a saddened mood. The only thing she found is Yang on her bed.

She place Myrtenaster on her bed and slowly approach the blonde brawler. She sit at the edge of her bed. Her eyes caught a glimpse of a red cloak in Yang's chest. Her heart is broken as she heard a faint cry from her friend. She heard the blonde murmured in her sleep, "Ruby, I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."

She couldn't bear to see her like this. Weiss never seen Yang in this type of condition. She hardly see the cheerful blonde that she used to see. She's disgusted with the her friend's cry. She gently caress her golden hair. The blonde brawler shiver and whimper. She murmured, "Ruby..."

Weiss suddenly lie next to Yang and pull her into an embrace. She stroke her hair and brush them away from her face. She wipe the blonde's tears and said in a soothing voice, "Shhh, it's okay. You're not alone..." She can't believe what she's doing. But since Ruby's disappearance, she's the one who took care of her besides Blake.

Yang stopped whimpering. She slowly calm down. Weiss glad that she no longer having nightmares. The blonde still clutching the red cloak, the only memento of her sister. She look at the peaceful face of her friend. She give her a small smile.

She thought she wanted to look for Blake but Yang tugged her arm. In her current situation, she couldn't move anywhere. She could hear a soft snore coming from the blonde. At the same time, she doesn't want to leave her side. She might have another nightmare if she left. She took a deep breath before drifting herself into slumber.

* * *

**A/N : Sorry for made it short. The first 3 chapters will be short and they'll be focusing on the remaining members of the team.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

For someone as quiet as Blake, she hate silence more than anything. She barely hear her blonde friend's voice. Weiss started to drifting apart from them. Things are not what it suppose to be. Their team slowly drown into their downfall.

She doesn't mind the company that the younger girl used to give her. Although she might be annoying, she actually enjoy her playful puppy act. Whenever her sister and the heiress fight, Blake's the only one who she rely. The Fauna always act as the middle man to break up their fight. Ruby would climb onto her head to sleep or to play with her bow.

Her mood to read perish. She look up at the blue sky. No clouds nor birds flying in the air. It's empty, just like her heart. The weird emptiness exist as she feel loneliness. She look down, hoping to find a little Grimm would scurry towards her and leap onto her head. But there's no one else except her.

She remember the day Yang claim she saw Ruby in the Snowy Forest. Even now, she keep ranting on about it. The Fauna understand how she feel but their team leader is gone. No matter how hard it is she should accept it. The blonde was sent to the hospital and given heavy medical attention.

Weiss started to excel in her studies and get good grades but she knew that the heiress are not happy with it. She try to forget about Ruby through her studies. Unfortunately, she silently mourn her death. Their sadness started to affect Blake

The Fauna somehow miss the younger girl's presence. No mews and laughters to be heard. No one wants to play with her bow. And no one to make Yang happy anymore. Team JNPR visited the blonde at the hospital and sympathize them. They try to keep them company but the result is the same.

Blake clutches her leg to her chest and hug them tightly. Even someone like her couldn't accept Ruby's death. Her disappearance bring a large impact to the team. Team RWBY started to drift apart. With Yang's mental disorder and Weiss isolation, reality is too much for the Fauna to bear.

* * *

**A/N : It's hard to write about Blake XP. She's too quiet with her feelings. Anyway, reviews are welcome as usual.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Yang woke up and find herself in Weiss' embrace. The red cloak is still in her grip. She look at the peaceful face of the heiress. As much as she wanted to stay, she still need to leave her bed. She slowly pry herself from Weiss. She get up and settle herself at the couch. She turned on the tv and watch the news with little interest.

"A white Grimm which presumably a Beowolf has been detected in the snow storm yesterday. Survivors of the storm claimed that the Grimm not just unharmed them but protected them from the vicious storm. Scientists assumed the decreasing number of Grimm these days were caused by the sudden appearance of the Grimm. Aside that, a white vigilante or in other name, half-face reaper, brought down several terrorists at Vale this morning. This vigilante seems to wear a half mask on her face. Her identity remains hidden but her deeds will be reveal to whole Vytal..."

A white Grimm? Half-face reaper? Why does it sounds familiar? Yang thought. She started to focus on the tv. Snapshots of the Grimm and the vigilante are shown on the news. The blonde could only see half of her face. Plus, the pictures are blurry.

Suddenly, the dorm door open and a figure of Blake enter the room. The Fauna saw the blonde at the lounge, decided to join her. "Morning, Yang," she greeted the blonde brawler. She reply, "Morning, Blake..."

Yang is too focus on the screen, not realizing Blake sit next to her. The Fauna look at the snapshots of the white Beowolf and the vigilante. She turn to look at her blonde friend and say, " What's on your mind?"

"That woman...she seems familiar. Maybe the figure I saw last time was her..."

"Yang, didn't I told you not to bring up this issue again?" The Fauna shook her head. She look at Yang with full of concern. The blonde couldn't accept that her sister died unless she sees it herself. Yang sigh.

"I know, Blake but...you know me... How can I forget about her? We didn't even find her weapon... The only thing we manage to salvage is her cloak..." She show her the fabric she's been clutching. Blake take it away gently. The cloak is tattered within the years and due to the explosion.

Yang love it so much she wouldn't dare to take it away longer than 2 minutes. She return it to the blonde. She wrap it around her neck. She replace her usual orange scarf with the red fabric. She'll sniff it many times until she manage to detect Ruby's scent. Blake feel sorry for the blonde but she doesn't want to remind her about it.

* * *

"Girls, I have an assignment for you!" Professor Ozpin enter their dorm. Weiss, Yang and Blake approach and gather around him. He look at each of them. He open his mouth and say, "I want you three to conduct a survey to the survivors. I need the information about the white Grimm."

Weiss and Blake nod. Yang look down to the floor. Professor Ozpin realize and pat her shoulder. She look up and meet his gaze. She slowly nod. He pull his hand away. Before he left, he said, "Don't stress out too much..."

"He's right, Yang. Let's just get over it, okay?" The heiress said in a soothing voice. The blonde nod. She walk away from them and head to the bathroom. Blake and Weiss look at each other with worry.

* * *

They reach at the urban part of Vale which are close to the Snowy Forest. The helicopter pilot drop them at the center of the village. Weiss, Blake and Yang split up and ask the villagers for the survivors. They meet Edward, one of the survivors of the snow storm. He welcome the trio into his cottage. He prepare them coffee even though they don't want any.

"What is it you want to ask me, ladies?" Yang nudges her elbow to Blake. The Fauna surprised by the contact but she manage to hide it. She asks, "We heard that you encounter with the white Beowolf during the snow storm. Can you give us more details?" He stare at the ceiling of his house. Then, he nod.

"Alright, I was having an expedition with my buddies. We usually have mountain climbing when we're free. We didn't know there'll be snow storm. We try to find our way back but the storm was thick and we were almost froze to death. Suddenly, we saw the Grimm. It's pure white fur blends in the snow. At first we thought it's going to kill us but instead it pull us in it's grip and keep us warm. After the snow storm, it sent us back to the village. We were grateful for it. If it wasn't for the Grimm we would've died."

Yang write everything Edward said. Her curiosity grow as he said that the Grimm protected them from the storm and sent them back. After they finish their coffee, they excuse themselves to return to Beacon. Weiss send a signal to the pilot of their location. Few minutes later, their chopper arrive at the center of the village. Suddenly, Yang feel she's been watch from afar. She look back and saw a white figure beyond the people. She blink and the figure disappear. She freezes on her spot until Weiss call her out.

"Yang, what are you looking at? Get in!" She glance on the people again, hoping to find the figure but she have no luck. She enter the chopper and sit next to Blake. The helicopter rise from the ground and fly towards Beacon.

On a cliff, a woman in white look at them with her crimson eye. Half of her face is cover in grey mask. Her white hair and cloak flow with the breeze. She look at a distant. She could see Beacon from her spot. She turn away and walk into the forest.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Yang rummaging around with the newspapers she got from the library. She cut out the pictures regarding the white Beowolf and the vigilante. Unfortunately, most of them aren't clear. Yang could barely make out anything from it. The only thing that caught her attention is a grey mask which cover half of their face.

Both of them have an identical mask on their face. It's either a coincidence or the two of them connected to each other. Yang rummage to another newspaper. She found an article that caught her interest. "The white vigilante appeared on the same day as the white Beowolf." The writer explains that both of them have the same mask.

The picture of the white woman appears to be clearer than the others. She took out a picture of Ruby from her pocket and compare it to her. Her eyes widen as she sees the similarities between them. From the picture at the paper, the woman appear to be wearing a red corset just like Ruby's. Her skin is paler than white almost lifeless. Yang keep the picture of her sister in her pocket and observe the white woman.

Suddenly, the door slam open and Weiss enter the room. Yang quickly crumple all of the newspapers and throw them into the trash can. The articles and pictures she cut out she keep it inside a file. She hide it under her pillow and acted like nothing happen.

Weiss know she's hiding something but she ignore it. She doesn't want to ask anything if it's regarding about Ruby. She head towards the kitchen to grab something to eat. Yang take out her notepad and read back the notes she took yesterday. The unusual behavior of the white Grimm reminding her of someone. She quickly shook her head to throw away her thoughts.

She promise Weiss and Blake not to mention anything about her sister. Even though her mind couldn't stop from thinking about her, she need to be cautious of her words. She turn on the tv and news of the vigilante broadcast on the screen. Yang lock her eyes onto the screen.

"This morning, the white vigilante captured a group of criminals who escaped from prison last night. While they were trying to raid a bank, this woman manage to bring them down with her bare hands. The Vale police found them tied up in the bank. Thankfully, no harm done on the hostages. Investigation have been conducted to find out the identity of the half-face reaper..."

It's the third time this week, she thought. Yang jotted down everything she heard from the broadcast. She's too busy on jotting down she didn't realize Weiss is looking at her. She shrieked and hide her notepad from the heiress. Weiss, however, saw everything what the blonde write. She change her attention to the screen. Lately, broadcasts of the mysterious white vigilante started to spread at Vale. The whole school gossiping about it almost everyday.

The vigilante is not the only issue. The white Grimm with an abnormal attitudes spread among hunters and huntresses. They thought they could tame it and make it as their ally. But that's not what team RWBY's concern.

They haven't heard about the dragon Grimm they fought 2 years ago. It's name remains unknown and details about it is incomplete. They did some research about it but they had no luck. In the end, they've quit from finding informations about the Grimm but not Yang. She keep ranting on killing the Grimm and claim that Ruby still alive.

It'll take them for a while to make Yang cope with her sister's death. The blonde become a hard-headed woman for the past 2 years. Weiss and Blake keep telling her to forget about it but she won't. They slowly give up on her. The heiress sigh.

* * *

**A/N : I ran out of ideas so I had no choice but to make it short XP Please leave a review and point out any mistakes that I didn't realize**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Team RWBY receive a request from someone who claim he saw a serpent Grimm which walk on two legs at the Snowy Forest. They were dropped at the clearing of the forest. Upon reaching the forest, they could feel an unusual heat emitted from it. They saw some trees were burnt down into ashes.

Blake inspected every ashes on the ground. Weiss found footprints on the snow. Yang activated Ember Celica and clenched her fists. For 2 years she try to track down the Grimm, she will end it once and for all. In her mind, only vengeance she thought of.

They slowly follow the marks on the ground. The footprints somehow led them deeper into the forest. Suddenly, the track stopped. The three of them look around. Weiss look up and yelled, "Watch out!" She pushed Blake and Yang away from the spot they stood. A fireball almost hit them. The Grimm dropped itself from the tree and gave out a roar.

Yang's eyes turned from lilac to red. She lunged herself to the Grimm and punch it ferociously. She shouted, "YOU FUCKING MURDERER! YOU KILLED MY SISTER!" The dragon Grimm shook its head to release Yang's grip. Weiss tried to freeze its legs but it emitted fiery inferno from it's body. Blake tended to wrap Gambol Shroud onto it but the Grimm keep resisting.

Yang ignored the fire of its body and keep punching it. Her rage on the Grimm was unexplainable. The Grimm suddenly run deeper into the forest, leaving her friends behind. She could only hear their faint voices calling her name. She tightened her grip onto it's horn and decided to break it. However, it shook it's head violently, almost causing Yang to let go.

Suddenly, the dragon Grimm grabbed her and throw her through some trees and hit a large one. She's badly injured due to the impact. She grunted in pain and tried to get up on her feet. The Grimm slowly approach her and raised it's claw. The blonde close her eyes and murmured, "I'm sorry, Ruby..."

A roar was heard from afar. A white Beowolf appear beyond the trees and slammed itself to the dragon Grimm. The black Grimm collapsed on the snow. The Beowolf growled ferociously with it's crimson eyes looking at it with anger. The dragon Grimm glanced on Yang. After gave them a grunt, it jumped onto a tree and leap away.

Yang breath heavily and try to get her footing. The white Beowolf look at her. The Grimm appears to have half of it's face covered in a grey bone plate. She try to walk towards it but collapsed on the snow, slowly bleeding. The pure white crystals covered in red liquid. The blonde loses her consciousness.

The Beowolf nudged it's snout onto Yang's body. She barely move but alive. It picked her up by her scarf with it's mouth. It slowly bring her away from the area. Her clothes slowly cover in blood. The Grimm need to bring her to a safe place and it knew who can do it.

* * *

Weiss and Blake keep calling for Yang but they're remain unanswered. They started to get worry. They worry the blonde might killed herself. Upon thinking about it, both of them panicked. Suddenly, they feel tremors on their feet. They hide behind a tree and readying their weapons.

They peeked from their hiding place and saw a white Beowolf carrying Yang with its mouth. The Grimm slowly walk towards them. Blake reloaded Gambol Shroud and Weiss changed her dust from ice to fire. As it get nearer, they jumped out from their hideout.

Blake look at it with fiery rage in her eyes. Weiss did the same thing as the Fauna. Both of them pointed their weapons at the Grimm. The Beowolf stood before them without any attempt to drop the blonde. "Release her, now... Or else..." Blake said in a low, angry voice.

Surprisingly, it dropped Yang onto the snow and slowly back away. Weiss and Blake dropped their weapons. The Fauna dashed towards the blonde. She's badly wounded, she thought. Weiss look up at the Grimm, however, it left before they could say anything. But more importantly, they need to bring Yang back to Beacon and tend her wounds.

* * *

Yang woke up and find herself in her bed. She tried to get up but a pang of pain hit her. She look at her body which was bandaged. She look at her left and saw Weiss sleeping at the edge of her bed. She shook her slightly enough to wake her up. The heiress jolt awake and look at her with relief. "Thank god you're awake, you dolt! What were you thinking?!"

"I'm sorry. I was blinded with rage and couldn't think of anything else. But the white Beowolf saved me..."

"It...saved you? But we saw it carry you with its mouth. Does that mean we misunderstood it...?"

"I think...that Grimm is Ruby..." Yang muttered but clear enough for the heiress to hear. She stood up and look at her in disbelief.

"Yang, how many times do I have to tell you, don't ever mention about it again! I thought you promised!?"

"How can you expect me not to mention her name if I can't even forget about her?!" Slap. Weiss' hand landed on her cheek. Yang froze with her head look away. The heiress grab both of the blonde's shoulders and said, "Snap out of it, Yang! Ruby's gone! It's no use to find her anymore!"

"And what?! You expect me to forget and move on?! When I say she's alive, that means she is!" Another slap hit her face. Her left cheek reddened. Weiss started to form tears in her eyes, "I didn't say you should forget about her! I just want you to not to mention about her!"

"You think I don't know?! You actually glad she's gone, don't you?! You always wanted her to die so that you can get the leader title from her, am I right?!" Weiss slap her again but stronger. Tears started to fall from the heiress' cheeks. Yang's gone too far with her words. She grab her shoulders tightly and look at her with teary eyes, "You think I don't care?! I care about Ruby just like you care about her! And yet, you said I'm glad she's dead because I want that leader title?! I don't care of the fucking title! Ruby is my only friend, my best friend and more than that...I love her..."

Yang look at her with her eyes wide open. The heiress buried herself into the blonde's neck. She couldn't believe what she heard. Suddenly, Weiss pulled her into a tight hug. She said in her sobs, "Please...don't say anything like that... I know I've been a jerk to her...but please...don't say that I'm heartless..." Yang couldn't do anything but hug her back. She gently stroke her white hair.

Even the ice princess surrendered herself to reality...

* * *

**A/N : I love make Weiss being so angsty. Anyway, enjoy and reviews please :3**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Yang and Weiss don't want to talk about what happened yesterday. Blake could feel the tense between those two. She focuses on the computer screen. The incident regarding the dragon Grimm remains a top secret. The file about it was locked by a password. Blake attempted to hack but the securities were quite tight. She gave up on unlocking the file and proceeds on the white Grimm.

Articles about it begin to flood in the Internet. Not to mention about the white vigilante everyone been talking about. The only thing they could do identify both of them is the mask. The woman and the Grimm share a same grey mask. It's either a coincidence or they're connected to each other. Blake's curiosity grew on the woman's cloak.

Their dorm was awfully quiet. Weiss left to train while Yang said she wanted to get some fresh air. The Fauna offered herself to accompany the blonde but she refuses. So she's left alone at their dorm. She couldn't help but reminisced the last time she used the computer. Ruby would surprise her with her Grimm form but mostly failed. She quickly shook her head and continues on searching.

* * *

Yang went to the Snowy Forest again. She hoped to find the white Beowolf. At the same time, she hoped she won't encounter with the dragon Grimm. She activated Ember Celica and cautiously look around. She stumbled upon a large claw mark on a tree. She took a picture of it and decided to observe it when she returns.

As she raises her head, she saw a white figure not far from her. She froze on her spot but quickly chase after it when the figure leaves her. "Hey, come back!" she shouted. The figure was faster than Yang but she tried her best to catch up. She keeps chasing her until she reached a cliff side. She look down but she could only find sea water. She look around but she had no luck. She sighs.

She took off her scarf and sniff on it. She stares at the red fabric. She thought when she gets the woman, she would like to ask her something. Suddenly, a Boarbatusk charged towards her. Yang managed to dodge but the cloak stuck onto it's tusk. The blonde tried to reach it but the Grimm fell from the cliff. She hopelessly watches the Boarbatusk fell into the sea with her sister's cloak. She punches on the ground but she knew it was useless.

At the bottom of the cliff, there's a small cave. A white figure manage to caught the red tattered cape which somehow fell from the Grimm's tusk. She look up at the sky. She sniffs the cape deeply. She caught the scent of someone she's familiar.

* * *

She lost the only thing that belonged to her sister. She doesn't want to talk to anyone for now. She head to her dorm to mourn her lost memento. Lucky for her, her friends left before she return. She jumped onto her bed and covered her face with her pillow. She never felt so empty ever since Ruby disappeared.

Suddenly, she heard someone tapped the window of her dorm. She gets up and head to window. She looked out but there's no one outside, however, her eyes widen as she caught a glimpse of a red fabric hanging outside her window.

She cautiously tried to grab the cloak. After few attempts, she managed to get it and hug the cape tightly to her chest. A faint sobs were heard from the blonde. She look around to find anyone who sent her the cloak but she had no luck. She sighs but it doesn't matter anymore. More importantly, she got the red fabric back. She sniffs it deeply and caught a faint scent of her little sister.

On top of the academy's roof, a woman in white cloak faintly smiles after returning the cloak. She could feel the joy of the blonde. She look up at the sky. Sun begin to set at the west. Few hours later it'll be nightfall. "Looks like my works here is done..." she muttered and leap from the rooftop, leaving a cloud of snowflakes.

* * *

**A/N : So I guess some of you figured out who's the white Grimm and the woman? :D**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"I've made some observation of the picture you sent me, Yang. Clearly, the claw marks belong to a Beowolf. Your researches might bring us answers to the mysteries of this white Grimm. I want you three to find more of these marks. If possible, I want you to bring back it's fur. Team JNPR will join you in this investigation..."

Yang recalled what Professor Ozpin told them. She always wanted to find the Grimm and now she got the chance. Jaune and Nora took some pictures of the marks they found. Blake and Ren inspected the ground for footprints while Pyrrha and Weiss became look outs. Yang tried to find any scraps of fur on the trees.

Suddenly, they heard grunting beyond the trees. Weiss ordered them to hide. A panicked Boarbatusk seems like it running from something. All of them readying their weapons. Yang was about to jump out when a white Beowolf strikes the boar with it's claw. It took a few seconds for it to die. Yang peeked out from her hiding spot and meet the gaze of the Grimm. Both of them stare into each other.

The Grimm turn it's back to them and slowly walk away. Yang jumped out and chase for the Beowolf. Weiss warned her but the blonde wouldn't listen. She called out the Grimm, "Hey, wait for a minute!" The Beowolf stopped. It turn itself and face the blonde. Lilac meets crimson. Yang was hesitated to say anything. Her friends leave their hideouts. Ren, Nora, Pyrrha and Blake pointed their guns to it. Weiss and Jaune were in their position.

"D-do I know you...? I-I know it's crazy to talk to a Grimm but...you reminding me of someone. Someone that I care about. She's very important to me... Your eyes telling me that you know me... So I ask you again, do I know you...?" Silence took over between them. Yang slowly approach the Grimm. It didn't attempt to back off. She stopped halfway and sighs as she didn't receive any answer from the white Grimm.

"I-I see... From your silence, I guess that means no. I'm sorry for wasting your time on my ridiculous question, though I doubt you'd understand me... But, can I have at least a strand of your fur...?" Surprisingly, the Grimm lowered itself to the ground to enable Yang to pluck it's fur. She gently pull it's fur, trying to prevent herself from hurting the Grimm. But the Beowolf didn't do anything. After Yang plucked one of it's fur, it gets up and walk away, leaving them behind.

The blonde felt the softness of it's fur. It felt like Ruby's. For a strand of fur, it's quite large and soft. Weiss walk towards her and said, "Why did you do that, Yang?! You could've get killed!"

"I know but it didn't do anything. It just stood before me and heard my nonsenses. It even let me pluck it's fur. And it's soft..." She look down to the ground. Everyone look at her with silence took over them.

From a distant, the white figure watch them with a saddened mood. But she focuses on Yang. She could see the cloak and the fur. She whispered, "You know me, Yang and you always will..."

* * *

Ms. Glynda placed the white fur she received from Yang onto a scanner. Few minutes later, the result was shown on her pad. "Subject is 100% match. Looks like you were right after all, Professor Ozpin."

She handed her pad to the man before her. The results were 100% match with the girl in white. Professor Ozpin gets up from his chair and look outside the window. "Hmm, looks like we need to prepare for our special guest..."

* * *

**A/N : Sorry for making it short again. The next chapter would be longer. **


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Yang couldn't forget the softness of the Grimm's fur. She still wearing the red cloak over her neck even in her sleep. She finally understand why Ruby always wear her cloak even over her school uniform. She stare blankly at the ceiling of her dorm. Weiss and Blake already asleep. She keep thinking of the Grimm. She recognize it somehow.

"I should get some sleep... Thinking about it won't do any good..."she murmured. She slowly close her eyes and drift herself into slumber.

The next morning, team RWBY receive a report that the dragon Grimm begin to terrorize a village. They are send to the site along with team JNPR. Their mission is to obliterate the Grimm or at least drive it away from civilization. As they reached their location, trees are burnt down by a massive inferno. Some of it turn into a pile of ashes on the snow.

As their helicopter was about to rise, a black fire ball hit the vehicle and bring it down. The dragon Grimm jumped from the cliff and give out a roar. They activated their weapons and lunge themselves at the Grimm. Yang jump onto it's head and violently punch it. Blake alongside Ren try to entangle Gambol Shroud to its legs. Nora and Pyrrha distract it by shooting it. Jaune try his best to cover Weiss. The heiress use Air Step and plunge her rapier in it's eye but it reflected it with it's hand.

The Grimm violently shook itself and releases their grip. Yang leap away from it's head as it try to hit her. Their attacks barely give it a scratch. "None of this is working!?" shouted Weiss. Suddenly, it uses it's tail and whip it to them. Everyone manage to dodge it but Jaune. He was hit and thrown to a tree. Yang take this opportunity and lunge herself at the Grimm. But it notices her and hit her with it's hand. The blonde was thrown few meters from her friends.

The dragon Grimm lock it's gaze onto her. Yang reloaded her Ember Celica but she knew it's too late. Her eyes widen as she look at it as it raises it's claw. Suddenly, a white Beowolf appear and body slam it. It gave out a roar and look at Yang. Their gaze met but only for a while. The black Grimm shoot fireballs from it's mouth at the white Grimm. Weiss use her Air Step and bring Yang away from the brawlers.

"We have to go!" Weiss ordered. The others but Yang nodded. The blonde look at them fighting each other. She could feel someone tug her arm, "Yang, c'mon! We have to leave!" Pyrrha said. The blonde tug back her arm, loosened her grip. "We have to help it!" she shouted.

"Are you insane?! You want us to help the Grimm?!"

"First of all, I'm NOT insane! Secondly, that Grimm saved my life, twice! The least I could do is to help it!" Everyone look at her with disbelief. Weiss sighs, "Fine, only because we owed it!" Yang activated Ember Celica and fire her gauntlets at the black Grimm. The serpent are distracted and the white Beowolf took the opportunity to push it away. It bite it's neck and the black Grimm release a loud roar.

They launch an all out attack. Nora fire her grenade launcher, Blake leap onto it's back and strike it with Gambol Shroud's katana mode, Ren and Pyrrha try to aim it's eyes while Jaune and Weiss strikes it's legs. The white Grimm strike it's claw onto it's face, leaving a large scar. The serpent back away from all of them and look at each of them. But it's gaze meet with the Beowolf. It give out a roar and sprint away from them.

Team RWBY and JNPR cheer in victory. They might unable to kill it but they manage to drive it away. Suddenly, the white Grimm collapse onto the snow. Yang approach it with worry but stop as the back of the Grimm twitch. It's back break open and a white girl appear from it. Yang's eyes wide open.

A pure, long white hair flow with ease as the girl came out from it like she's been in a deep slumber. Her skin is pale white and wears a white cloak. She wears a red corset but what surprises her is a grey mask covering half of her face. The white girl leave the body, limping away from it. The Grimm slowly evaporates in the air. She raises her head and meet a pair of lilac eyes. She muttered, "Yang..."

"Ruby..?" The blonde said. She run towards her and grab her before she collapse. She look at her crimson eyes. "I'm glad you're okay, sis..." She loses her consciousness after she said the sentence. Yang hugged her tightly, surprise and happy at the same time. Everyone look at both of them with a shock at their faces. Suddenly, Blake say, "We have to look for a safe spot." All of them nod. Yang carry the girl on her back and quickly left before other Grimm begin to appear.

* * *

Yang set the white girl on the ground with her back leaning on a tree. She touches her pale white skin. It's warm, she thought. She couldn't believe the woman before her is her sister. Jaune begin to speak, "Is that really Ruby? W-what if she's someone else?"

"One way to find out..." Yang was about to take off her mask when suddenly she open her eye. The blonde shrieked and almost shoot her with Ember Celica. The girl rub her head, "Oww, what's wrong with you, Yang?"

The blonde deactivated her gauntlets and touches her face. "Ruby, is this really you? You're not my crazy hallucinations of fantasy right?" Ruby watches her with a puzzled look. She push her hands away from her face and rub both of her cheeks. "Of course this is me. What do you think I am, a ghost?"

Suddenly, Yang pull her into a tight hug. Ruby was surprised with her sudden action but she heard her murmured, "Thank god you're okay... I thought I lost you... Don't scare me like that..." Weiss and Blake join in and form a group hug. Ruby smile and hug them back. It's been 2 years since the last time she get that kind of affection. Then, she started to suffocate, "Guys...I can't...breath..."

They quickly release her and rub the back of their head in embarrassment. Nora and Pyrrha giggle. Ruby take a deep breath and let it go. "But Ruby...how did you survive? We saw you trapped in the church and couldn't escape because of the Grimm," Weiss asks.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you guys later. I'm exhausted!"

"Then let's go home and freshen up!"

"Our chopper exploded, Nora. How can we go home?" Everyone close their eyes and frown to think of an idea. Suddenly, one by one of them picked up by Ruby in her Grimm. Only Yang was left out from the group. "Hey, what about me, sis?!"

Ruby lowered her head and pick her up with her mouth. Everyone in her paw giggles, "That seems legit to you, Yang." "Oh shut up, Blake!" She blushes in embarrassment. Then, she said, "Are you okay, Ruby? You did say you were exhausted..."

"Don't worry. It won't be long!" The blonde smile. Ruby begin to leap from trees to trees. Her actions almost causing Yang to choke. The others giggle. Then, the white Grimm throw her upward and manage to land on her head. After catching her breath, she scream in excitement, "WOOOOOHOOOOOOO!"

* * *

By the time they reach Beacon, it's already nightfall. Ruby slowly turn herself into human. The eight of them talk about what they're going to do tomorrow. At the school's entrance stood Professor Ozpin and Ms. Glynda. "I've been expecting your return, Ruby Rose."

"It is my honor, Professor Ozpin," Ruby bow a bit with her right hand on her left chest. Yang somehow feel worry that the man wouldn't let her enroll at Beacon anymore, "Professor Ozpin, I hope you let Ruby study at this school again..." Ozpin chuckle.

"My dear, of course she will be enrolling with you again. However, she need to complete all of the assignments for the past 2 years. And all of you will be given a rest until she finishes her tasks. You may dismiss to your dorms now..."

All of them cheer out of happiness. Yang hugged her sister tightly and said, "Team RWBY finally come together! BANZAI!" "BANZAI!" Everyone cheer. Ruby smile and cheer along. "It's great to be home..." she murmur.

* * *

Weiss, Blake and Yang bring their long lost leader to their dorm. Ruby feel like a princess that needs escorts around. In the dorm, there's only one bed missing, "We gave it away after you were gone so..."

"You can share with my bed if you want!" Weiss said cheerfully. She tug her arm playfully to her bed but Yang tug her other arm to her bed, "No, she's going to sleep with me!"

"Why're you always be the first one?!"

"Because I'm her sister, duh!"

"Oh yeah? Sister or not, she's going to sleep with me!" Both of them to focus on where Ruby's gonna sleep, not noticing the white girl turn into her smaller Grimm and leap onto Blake's hands. She look up at the Fauna and said with her usual puppy eyes, "Can I sleep with you tonight, please?"

"Sure, Ruby..."

"No fair, Blake!" Both of them look at the heiress and the blonde. Blake scores again. Blake -1 Weiss - 0 Yang - 0. They sigh in exasperation. Ruby giggle at both of them. She leap onto Blake's bed along with her Fauna friend. Yang turn off the lights and said, "Goodnight, you guys."

"Goodnight, you three," Weiss respond and drift into sleep. Ruby curl herself into a ball and sleep on top of Blake's head. The Fauna said, "Goodnight, Ruby..." She slowly close her eyes and sleep. Ruby look at her friends with a smile on her face. She murmured, "Goodnight, everyone..."

Nothing is better than home...

* * *

**A/N : Yay, Ruby has return! Our little Grimm finally reunite with her friends! BANZAI! XD**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N : So I haven't told you guys of their appearances in this story.**

**Ruby Rose : White, long hair with crimson eyes. Half of her face covered in a grey mask. She wears a red corset just like her old clothes but with white cloak. Her Grimm is pure white in color with a bone plate cover half of it's face. The half is her left. **

**Yang Xiao Long : She have short, golden hair. She replace her usual orange scarf with Ruby's tattered red cloak. Her clothes stays the same.**

**Weiss Schnee : Not much changes happen but she changed her hairstyle from side tail to twin tails.**

**Blake Belladonna : Her style remains the same though her attitude might be different from time to time. **

**These are the characters with different styles and changes. Team JNPR remains classic :3**

* * *

Chapter 9

Ruby wake up before her friends. She would like to wake them up herself using the old ways. She nudge her snout onto Blake's cheek, causing the Fauna to swipe in annoyance. The little Grimm begin to purr and this make Blake wake up in defeat. "Alright, Ruby. You win this time..."

She leap from the Fauna's bed and give her a grin. Blake shook her head slightly but she enjoy it. Ruby creep to Weiss' bed. She leap onto her belly and stomp with her little paws. The heiress choke in her sleep and slowly open her eyes. She blush in embarrassment as her aquamarine eyes meet with crimson. She jolt awake and grab Ruby gingerly, "Can you use an alternative way?"

"You mean lick you at your face?" The ice princess' cheeks reddened and quickly drop her down. She excuse herself to use the bathroom. Now it's Yang's turn. Her sister sometime kick whoever tries to wake her up. She silently leap onto her bed and vigorously lick her face. The blonde moan and immediately wake up. She giggle and grab Ruby in her hands, "That tickles, Ruby!"

The little Grimm give her a grin, "Good morning, Yang!" She said in a cheerful little voice. The blonde miss her voice. She drop her little sister next to her and ruffle her fur, "Good morning, baby sis." She gets up into sitting position and stretch both of her arms. The little Grimm wag her tail and give out a yelp to her big sister. The blonde giggle. She pick her up and bring her to the bathroom. The Grimm begin to struggle. She know what her sister's gonna do to her.

"It's time for your bath, little sis!" Ruby begin to whimper and attempt to do puppy eyes to her but Yang manage to resist. She say, "That won't work on me, Ruby! You know you need a bath!" Weiss just finish using the bathroom exited and look at them with a puzzled look. But as she heard Yang said bathing Ruby, she decided to join. "Need my help?"

"Sure, I want you to get a shampoo and make sure she's in the water!" The blonde said cheerfully. Ruby try to escape from her sister's grip but she's weak when she's in her smaller Grimm. Yang handed her to Weiss and the heiress drop her into the tub full of water. Her furs are soak wet. But things started to get worse as Weiss and Yang's eyes shines as they grab a bar of soap and brush.

From the outside, Blake hear yelps and screams of her team mates in the bathroom. She look up from her book and slightly shook her head. Few minutes later, Ruby scurry away from the bathroom before Weiss caught her to dry her up with a towel. The little Grimm escape from the heiress' grip and run towards Blake. Yang exit the bathroom with her hair cover in water. "Seriously, I didn't know you hate to bath, Ruby," she said.

"W-well, I don't l-like the way y-you bath m-me, sis..." She stutter while her body shake in cold. Yang chuckle, Weiss and Blake giggle. Ruby pout while the Fauna ruffle her fur.

* * *

"And that is why you shouldn't put two Alpha Beowolves at a same place..." Ruby nod on the heiress' explanations. Both of them are working on the white girl's 3rd year assignments. For moments ago, they've finished half of them. Lucky for Ruby, her assignments aren't too hard for her to understand. Suddenly, Yang appear behind her, "Hey there, sis! Want to hang out?!"

"She would if you help her..." Weiss glare at the blonde but she ignore it. She sit next to Ruby and take a look of her assignment. Her little sister need to write about the competition between Grimm's. Then, she feel someone play with her hair. It was Ruby, "Why do you cut your hair, Yang?"

The blonde startled with the question. She stutter, "Uh...well, I-I cut it out of depression 2 years ago... So, uh..." Weiss look at her with a concern look. She try to say that she shouldn't continue. But then Ruby said, "Hmm, but you look cute with short hair..." Yang blushes.

"R-really...?" The white girl nod and give her a grin. Yang plays with her long, pure white hair. Suddenly, they heard a snap from the heiress. She just break a pencil while she grit her teeth. Yang chuckle, "What's wrong, princess? Jealous~?"

"W-why should I? T-there's no reason for me to j-jealous!" She huff and look away. Her cheeks reddened in embarrassment. Ruby said, "You changed your hairstyle huh? I love twin tails!" The heiress look at the white girl with a bright smile. This time, Yang feel the competition grow. Both the blonde and the heiress glare at each other. Ruby could feel the tense build between them. She take her homework away from them and bring them to Blake.

Blake glance at her team mate and sigh. Looks like it's another cat fight, she thought. Ruby asks the Fauna to guide her with her assignments. She's more than glad to teach the girl everything she know. While Yang and Weiss fighting, both of them busied themselves to finish the 3rd year assignments.

It took them an hour or two to finish it all. Ruby release a sigh of relief. Blake shook her head. Yang and Weiss have stop their fight. The heiress point at a pile of books and papers on the table, "You still have the 4th year to finish, Ruby..." The white girl groan. "Why don't we stop here for today?" The Fauna suggest. Ruby squeal a yay.

"Well, I'm going to take her for a walk! You guys wanna come?!" Both of her team mates nod. Ruby turn into her medium Grimm. She nuzzle herself to the blonde's leg, causing her to shiver. They put on their shoes and head to the academy's garden.

* * *

The morning breeze brushes through her fur. It's been a long time since they ever relax like now. Yang roll herself on her back. Blake read her book as always and Weiss play with her fur. Ruby lie down while her friends relaxing on her. Suddenly, they heard someone call them, "Hey, can we join in?!"

Team JNPR run towards them but Nora's the one who's excited. "Ooooh, we rarely hang out so we thought we can at least have a lazy day with you guys!" Pyrrha and Ren join in. Jaune tries to catch his breath. Nora jump onto her back and join Yang on rolling on her soft white fur. Ren take out his small book and read next to Blake. Pyrrha and Jaune relax themselves next to Weiss.

Silence took over between them all. Yang begin to caress her fur. She's curious of one thing, "Ruby, can you tell us how do you survive from that explosion?" Ruby look up at her sister. She take a deep breath and let it go. She begin her story.

"After I shot the ceiling, I was swallowed by the dragon Grimm but I manage to escape by rip open it's stomach. Even so, it manage to regenerate. The only thing I could think of was to lunge myself to it. Suddenly, it created an eruption and blew up the church. I manage to turn myself into my Grimm and escape from the fallen building. I heard your scream but I quickly ran away. After I know that I'm far enough, I found a small pond and look into it. I found out my skin and hair turned pure white and my hair grew longer. My eyes turned from silver to crimson. For 2 years I hunted down the Grimm... I don't want to end my hunt like that..."

"But why won't you return, Ruby? Maybe we can help you find it..." Yang say in comfort. She begin to stroke her fur. Everyone patiently hear her story. She continue, "I don't want either of you get hurt. I don't want the Grimm hurt you guys..." She lower her head slightly. The blonde ruffle her fur.

"It doesn't matter. Now that you return, we will defeat the Grimm together like old times!" Yang said. The others nod in agreement. The Grimm smiles. She pick up Nora and Yang and put them down. She slowly turn into human. She turn around and give them a huge grin. It's the only thing that shows them she's alright.

* * *

**A/N : So I think some of you won't understand how does Ruby change in appearance. In this AU, Ruby's Grimm genetics undergoing evolution after she was swallowed by the dragon Grimm. Though the Grimm is black in color, it gave her the opposite; white. Just like Yin and Yang. She gained the ability to breathe fire and fire resistance. Her eyes turn red as Grimm's eyes mainly crimson in color so it affected her human eyes. She wore a red corset and white cloak, inspired by the ghostly figure at the altar of the opening. **


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N : So for the pink fans out there, I try my best to write Weiss and ruby moments. Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 10

Weiss and Blake been helping Ruby with her 4th year assignments. Yang wasn't helping much but she brightened the mood. The blonde groaned in boredom, causing the heiress to annoyed, "Can you please be quiet? Ruby's studying here." Yang glared at her but Weiss ignored it. Blake shook her head. Yang saw her sister's mask, attempted to take it but Ruby slapped her hand.

"Don't, touch it... Please," she said. Yang started to get suspicious. "Is something wrong?" Ruby just shook her head. The blonde knew her sister hide something from her. Ruby noticed it and said, "I'm fine. It's just...I don't like people touch my mask. And I got used to it." The blonde nodded. They dropped the conversation and continue with the white girl's works. Few hours later, they finished all of it. "Phew, finally!" Ruby exclaimed in excitement.

"Great, now let's have some quality time together!" Yang said in her usual cheery tone. Ruby gets up from her chair and the blonde realized something. "Wow, you're taller than me!" The white girl grin in victory, "Hey, I'm growing up. It's not like I'll stay short forever!"

"Aww, that's too bad. My shorty little sister's growing up!" Ruby giggled in amusement. Weiss and Blake watch the siblings and smile. "I'm glad that Yang returned to her old self," the heiress said.

"You're right. She's been gloomy for the past 2 years. Now Ruby's returned, everything seems normal right now..." Blake said in agreement. The siblings begin to argue with each other, "Who's the big sister now?!"

"Oh yeah? I'm older than you, y'know!?"

"Only 2 years older than me! Now you're my shorty little sister!" Ruby ruffled the blonde's hair. Yang begin to pout and glanced at her taller little sister. The white girl chuckled. Weiss and Blake giggled. The blonde glared at both of them, "What's so funny?!"

* * *

Weiss arrived at the garden as she heard that Ruby called her. She look around to find the white girl. She called her out, "Ruby, where are you?!" As she turn around, a white wolf pounced on her and pinned her to the ground. She blushed in embarrassment. The wolf said, "Gotcha, princess!"

Ruby slowly turn into her human form and nuzzled herself in the heiress' collar. Despite being annoyed, she actually enjoyed the warmth of the white girl. She stroked her pure white hair. Ruby get up from the heiress. She gave her a grin. Weiss' cheeks reddened, however, she smile at the white girl. The girl that she's in love with. "Thanks for look after Yang for me. I really appreciate it..." Ruby said. The heiress blushed.

"W-where did you heard that?"

"Blake told me. I didn't know you cared about her..." Weiss huffed and look away in embarrassment. Ruby giggled. She nuzzled herself to the heiress' cheek. She sniffed deeply at her partner, "You smell like lavender..." Both of them smiled at each other. Suddenly, they heard a loud cough behind them. It was Yang with Blake next to her.

"You're too young, Ruby. Wait till you're old enough," Yang said in sarcastic tone. Weiss pulled away from her partner but Ruby pull her into a hug and sticked her tongue at her sister. "I won't let my little waifu being taken by someone else!" she said, causing Weiss to blush. Yang chuckled and Blake smiled. "Ruby, we're not even married..."

"Then, let's get marry!" The white girl said in a cheery tone. Yang shrieked, "What?! No especially not her!" She pointed at the heiress. Weiss stood up and glared at the blonde. Both of them gritted their teeth. Ruby quickly scurried to her Fauna friend. "No sister in-law of mine would be you, princess!"

"Oh yeah? Ruby will be mine no matter what!"

"She's mine, princess! I won't let you take her!"

Ruby leaped onto Blake's head and play with her bow. The Fauna shook her head as both the heiress and the blonde having a cat fight again. But she enjoyed their constant nuisance. It showed that they're normal. She's glad everything returned to the way it was.

* * *

**A/N : Sorry for make it short. I ran out of ideas XP**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Team RWBY and JNPR receive a sudden report of the dragon Grimm assault. They're send to the village where Yang, Weiss and Blake went. They gasp in horror as the village become nothing but a pile of ashes. A little girl run towards them, "Big sis!" She tug Ruby's white cloak. The white girl bend on her knees.

"Ellie, what's going on here?" she ask. The little girl look at her with a sad face, "There's a huge dragon came here and burn everything down! Papa is missing! Help me find him, big sis!" Ruby nod. She pick up Ellie and carry her on her arm. Yang ask, "Do you know this girl, Ruby?"

"Mhmm, I found her lost in the forest while she was playing with her friends. She started to call me big sis and gave me this cloak. I sometimes drop by to check on her," she said. Ruby turn around to look at her friends and say to the girl, "Ellie, this is my friends. Say hello to them."

"Hello, big sis friends!" She said cheerfully and wave her hand. Ruby look around to find any sign of the black Grimm. So far, she didn't see it nor caught it's scent. She drop Ellie and said, "Ellie, I want you to be a good girl and help them, okay?" Ruby point at a group of women. The little girl nod and scurry towards them. The white girl order her friends to help the victims.

Ren and Jaune help the men to find the victims under the ashes. Nora, Yang and Blake help to collect dead bodies while Pyrrha and Weiss bring children and women to a safe place. Ruby walk towards a cliff and lock her eyes on top of the cliff. She caught a burning scent and a glimpse of purple eyes watching them. She activate Crescent Rosé.

Suddenly, a roar is heard and the dragon made it's appearance, startle the village. The black Grimm look around but it's sight is lock onto Ruby. It try to punch her but the white girl manage to dodge and jump onto it's arm. She leap onto it's head and plunge her scythe into it's head. The Grimm release a loud roar. It shake it's head violently. Ruby quickly pull out her weapon from it's head and safely land on the ground. She's about to point her scythe to the Grimm but it swipe her weapon away from her hands.

Her scythe was thrown few meters from her. In her current condition, she can't take it without anyone distract it. She raise both her fists. Yang saw what her sister's doing yell, "Get away from there, Ruby!" The white girl leap to the air, leaving a cloud of white roses and punch the black Grimm with her fist. The Grimm fall backwards, creating a tremor. Her friends watch her in awe and disbelief. She grab the Grimm on it's tail, slowly spin it and throw it to the cliff. She heard someone call her, "Ruby, catch this!" Weiss throw Crescent Rosé in sniper mode to her partner.

The white girl smoothly caught it. As the dragon slowly get up, she point her scythe to it. The black Grimm watch her with it's purple, deadly eyes. Both of them didn't attempt to make any move. The Grimm give her a ferocious growl and climb onto the cliff. It take a quick glance on Ruby and slowly walk into the forest.

The whole village including her friends cheer in happiness. She didn't realize her friends approach her. She turn around and surprised but she give them a smile. "Wow, Ruby! We didn't know you're that strong!" Jaune said in amazement. Ruby rub her back of her head. Suddenly, Weiss pull her hands, "Ruby, you injured your hands!"

"Really? I didn't realize it..." The heiress took out some bandages and wrap her hands. This ignite some jealousy in Yang but the blonde manage to contain it. Ruby slowly clench her fists. Her pain decreases. She give the heiress a smile. Suddenly, she feel someone tug her cloak. It was the little girl, Ellie, "You were awesome, big sis! Someday, I want to be like you!" The white girl giggle and bend on her knee. She ruffle her brown hair and said, "Well, you have to be kind to others. A huntress isn't just fight monsters but they also help people. I want you to be a good girl and help everyone, okay?"

The little brunette nod her head. Ren send a signal to their helicopter pilot. Few minutes later, their ride has arrive. Ruby look at the top of the cliff. She could still feel the dark aura emitted front the forest. Her sister call upon her, "Ruby, let's go!" She take a quick glance of the forest and run into the helicopter with her team mates.

* * *

Team RWBY and JNPR were called by Professor Ozpin to his office. Both the teams look at each other in confuse but they settle themselves on the couch. Ms. Glynda is with them. The man look at them with a hardened face. None of them except Ruby weren't easy of it. He begin the conversation, "For the past few days, this Grimm has become the main threat to whole Vytal. The details remain unknown as none of them dare to make contact with the Grimm."

"I would like to provide the details regarding the Grimm, professor. Let's start with it's name; Leviathan..." Ruby said. Everyone look at her in awe. Professor Ozpin smirk, impressed, "Oh-ho, looks like you've given it a name. Tell me more about this Grimm, Ruby."

"Certainly. Leviathan would like to make his appearance vicious but hidden, unless it is necessary for him. He would retreat in battle if he is injured or outnumbered. His main element is fire. He could ignite fire from his body and burn down anything within few seconds. His claws were suggested to be avoided as it is acidic. His size are remarkably huge and exceeded this academy. Even worse, he is aggressive but the most intelligent Grimm I ever met. He will never give up on his target till he manage to kill it, however, he's blind but he can sense through his sense of smell and hearing."

"B-big as B-Beacon?! We're going to get crush!" Jaune said in panic but Weiss protested, "Hush, Jaune! We won't get crush!" Jaune still have his fear in his eyes. As they found out that Leviathan exceeded Beacon, they frown to think how to kill it. The room is fill with silence. Suddenly, they heard a roar from the courtyard. They grab their weapons and head outside.

At the courtyard, Leviathan slowly approach the building while growling ferociously. As Ruby made an eye contact with him, her hair suddenly rise and begin to growl. Both of them look at each other with deadly eyes. The white girl and the Grimm slowly walk into each other. Her friends look at her in panic and worry. Panic that the Grimm might bring down the academy and worry they might lose their friend again.

Suddenly, Ruby grow into few feet tall, as big as Leviathan. She gave out a roar and lunge herself to the black Grimm. The two brawlers begin to fight each other.

* * *

**A/N : As I said in the previous chapter, Ruby's Grimm genetics undergoing evolution and bestowed her super strength, super speed and able to roar in her human form. Her Grimm has exceed the size of Leviathan but she could possibly grow larger than him if she focus enough.**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Ruby grabbed his jaw and pinned him to the ground but he open his mouth and shoot fire from it. She quickly let go and almost get clawed by his acidic claws. She attempted to breath fire but the black Grimm was fast for his size. She need to delay a bit longer for her to attack Leviathan. The Grimm whipped his tail to her but she manage to grab it, spin him to the air. She leap from the ground and kick him to the ground, created a tremor.

The white Grimm breathed fire and aimed at the black Grimm but he dodged. Leviathan bit her neck, releasing a loud roar. Yang was about to jump in but Professor Ozpin reluctant her. The blonde couldn't help but watch, hoping that her sister will be okay. She doesn't want to lose her again. Ruby punched the dragon and flipped him forward. She managed to claw his back. The black Grimm quickly gets up and leaped across her.

Unexpectedly, he shoot fireballs to her friends. The white Grimm quickly shielded them. Although she might be resistance to fire, she couldn't endure so much fiery inferno on her body. The black Grimm immediately leave the courtyard. The white Grimm collapsed onto the ground. "RUBY!" Yang yelled and run to her sister. She jumped onto her back and cut it open with Crescent Rosé. She quickly pulled her out. Ruby's eyes filled with rage and suddenly released a roar even though she's in her human form.

From the Emerald Forest, another roar which perhaps from Leviathan was heard. Suddenly, part of the forest were ignited in fiery inferno. Ruby slowly loses her strength and consciousness. She collapsed onto Yang's shoulder. The blonde slowly pull her out from her Grimm body. The forest are burn in black fire. They knew that the Grimm targeted them as his new enemy. Professor Ozpin and Ms. Glynda approach Yang, "You have to bring her in. Give her some rest..." The man said. The blonde nodded. She pick her sister up in bridal style. The others slowly follow her while glancing at the forest.

* * *

Yang set her sister down onto her bed. She gently caressed her sister's hair. She's glad that she's alright but as she saw the bite mark on her neck, she couldn't describe her worries. Her eyes focused on her grey mask. She's curious what's her sister hide beyond it. "I keep wondering why she didn't took off her mask..."Pyrrha said. Yang attempted to open it slowly but a crimson eye suddenly watch her. She jumped off her bed and shrieked, so did the others.

Ruby hold her head like she's having a serious migraine. She look at her friends in a puzzled look and said, "What's wrong with you guys?" Yang quickly shook her head and sit at the edge of her bed. She couldn't help but ask, "Ruby, what's behind your mask?" The white girl froze on her spot. Her face stiffened. She look down to her hands. She didn't know whether to show them or not. "It doesn't matter how you look, Ruby. Can you at least show us?" Weiss said in a soothing voice. The white girl look at her friends. She slowly put her hand onto her mask and open it. After she opened it, her friends gasped in horror.

There are three large, black scars across her face. Her eye seems not working. "Now you know why they call me Half-face Reaper..." The white girl look at them in fear. She immediately look away. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her face and turn to face her sister, Yang. The blonde gave her a sweet smile, "Don't be scare, Ruby. There's nothing to be hiding..." She said in a soothing voice. The white girl begin to feel joy, "R-really? You won't ditch me...?"

"Why would we ditch you?! We're your friends, Ruby! Friends don't ditch their friends!" Weiss said. Ruby begin to tear up. Tears of joy flow down her cheeks. Yang pulled her into a hug. Weiss and Blake joined in and so did team JNPR. Ruby started to choke, "Guys...I can't...breathe..." They quickly let go off their friend. The white girl gave them a large grin.

* * *

Tonight Yang would be sleeping with Ruby. They'll take turns where would she sleep every night and they agreed. Weiss, Blake and Ruby already drowned into slumber. Yang was organizing her sister's clothes and items. As soon as she finished, she head to her bed but she didn't feel to sleep. She look at the peaceful face of her little sister. She couldn't help but feel sad as she caressed her scars. Her actions caused Ruby to whimper. She immediately pull her hand away.

The white girl's hand move and tried to grasp something. She caught the blonde's arm and hugged it tightly. Yang try to pry away but she gripped it tighter. She had no choice but to let her. She caressed her scars again. This time, her sister muttered, "Yang..." Her heart melt as she uttered her name in her usual soft voice. She gently caress her scars, hoping that she won't hurt her. She murmured to her sister, "Shhh, I'm here, Ruby. Don't worry..."

The blonde planted a kiss onto her scars. The white girl smiled in her sleep and nuzzled herself into her sister's bosom. Yang smile and pull her into a tight embrace. She could hear her soft snore. She muttered, "Goodnight, baby sis..." And slowly drift herself into slumber.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Team RWBY and JNPR are having breakfast at the cafeteria together. Their table is the noisiest with Nora blabbering about her dreams and fairy tales. Yang is the only one who take interest with it while Ren explains what exactly her dream is about.

Ruby still wearing her mask despite shown them the scars. Pyrrha asks, "Ruby, why do you wear the mask? We already know about it." The white girl look up and look at everyone of them. "Oh, I'm afraid my scars would be...disturbing to you guys..." She mutter under her breath. Yang hold her shoulder and squeeze it gently. "It's alright. There's nothing to be ashamed of. You can just take it off," she said in a soothing voice. The others nod.

"Well, I'll just wear this in the public. I need to keep my identity though.."

* * *

Both teams throw snowballs to each other. They've asked a permission from Professor Ozpin to go to the Snowy Forest. Ruby assured him to look after them. She's watching them playing in her Grimm. With her body shielded her team from the opponent's snowballs, this gave them an advantage to fight. Jaune shouted, "No fair! You got Ruby on your side!"

"Well, it's not that I'm siding with anyone..." The white Grimm said. Her team mates laugh. Ruby smiled. She need to make sure none of them wander off. After few snowballs were thrown, they soon grew tired. The white Grimm giggled and curled herself up. She pulled them into her paws and share her warmth with them.

The forest was never this peaceful. They saw a couple of birds flying around and chirping. Cold breeze brushes through her fur. She gets up and stretched herself. She turn around and look at her friends, "You guys wanna head back?" She ask. Yang replied, "Let's get some fresh air! Now that we're here we should take a walk for a bit." The white Grimm nodded.

They walk deeper into the forest. As far as they could see, there're claw marks on trees they've stumbled. Blake asked, "Ruby, did you do this?" The Fauna pointed on a tree with the claw marks. The white Grimm nodded, "I did it to mark my territory. It shows that whoever pass this area without my permission will be sentence to death. Just like I did to the Boarbatusk remember?" They gave out an 'oh'. Yang begin to wander away from the group. She's following a white butterfly when suddenly she felt tremors under her feet. She look up and met the gaze of a pair of purple eyes.

Leviathan growled fiercely at the blonde. She froze at her spot. She's too scare to move nor activate her weapon. Suddenly, Ruby jumped in and roar at the black Grimm. The dragon roared but as he saw a claw marks on a tree, he knew he trespassed the area but he wouldn't move. He stared into the crimson eyes of the white Grimm. The Beowolf grunted at him. She turned her back at the black Grimm and pick Yang with her mouth. She released a faint growl and pick up her other friends. Both of the Grimm glared at each other before both of them left at the same time.

Ruby brought them further from the area. None of them would dare to make a conversation. As she felt it's safe, she dropped them to the ground. Yang look up at her sister who's glaring at her. She look down to the snow with guilt, "I told you don't wander off. Leviathan wouldn't hesitated to kill you," the white Grimm said. The blonde feel more guilt. Then, she sigh, "Nevermind, all that matters now you're alright. Just don't go further unless I say so."

"But Leviathan easily entered your territory, Ruby. And from what I saw earlier, you two seem to hate each other," Weiss said. Ruby look away from her friends and caught a glimpse of purple eyes watching them. She felt a sudden disgust and look back to her friends. "That's what we did for the past 2 years. Every time we met we'll try to kill each other. I couldn't risk on fighting when I found out you guys joined the hunt. So I clawed every tree I found to make sure he won't enter it. But he's smarter than I thought. He'll burn down trees and easily slip away from my sight," Ruby said.

"That explains why we kept seeing burnt trees every time we came here..." Pyrrha said. Yang still feel guilt. Ruby realized it, lowered her head and meet with her lilac eyes. She bring the blonde closer to her face and said, "It's okay. I'm not mad at you anymore. Just stay out from there, okay?" She lick her sister gently. The blonde begin to smile.

* * *

Yang been looking for her sister ever since they return. She checked every corner of their dorm and there's no sign of her. She saw Blake lying on her bed and ask, "Blake, have you seen Ruby?" The Fauna look up and shook her head. Suddenly, the blonde feel something squirming on her head. She patted her head and grasp something small and thin. She heard someone squealed.

"Yang, don't pull my tail!" Ruby yelled in her small voice. The blonde stare at her with shining eyes. She hug and squeeze her sister tightly and say, "Ooooohhh, you're soooo CUTE!" Seeing her sister in her small, semi-Grimm form urging her to hug her, almost suffocating her. Ruby try to escape from her grip but she couldn't.

The trouble is double when Weiss slammed open the door and dashed towards them. She snatch her partner away from the blonde and hug her. Ruby struggle and this time she manage to escape. She jump onto Yang's palm and sit on it. The blonde pat her head gently and apologize, "Sorry, Ruby. You're so cute so we couldn't help ourselves..."

"Yeah, we didn't know you could shift your size when you're a human..." The white girl begin to pout and crosses her arms. However, she smile and nudge herself into her sister's palm. Both the heiress and the blonde giggle. Weiss poke her stomach with her finger, making her mewl, "Nyaa~ It tickles!" Both of them froze of her cuteness. Yang bring her sister to her bed follow by Weiss.

She drop her sister onto the soft cushion. The blonde poke her sister with her finger. The white girl nip her finger, careful enough not to injure it. Weiss bring her closer to her partner and lower her head. Ruby notice it and give her a kiss on her cheek. The heiress flustered and pull herself away. She grip onto the blonde's finger and hug it. Yang slowly rock her finger up and down. The white girl let go of her grip and roll herself on her bed.

Blake watch them from her bed and couldn't help but to join in. She scratch the white girl behind her small, wolf-like ears, making her mewl again, "Nyaa~" Weiss, Blake and Yang froze of her cuteness. The white girl nip the Fauna's finger. Suddenly, she accidentally bite her finger. "Oww..." Ruby look at her with guilt. She quickly run to a drawer and open it slightly. She take out a plaster and bring it to the Fauna. She stick it onto her finger and make sure it's on the spot.

Blake giggle and pat her head. She could feel the heat of jealousy from Weiss and Yang but she ignore them. Ruby yawn and stretch her arms in the air. She curl herself into a ball and slowly drift into sleep. Weiss gently pick her up and put her on the pillow. She drape a small towel on her. She poke her on her head again and she mewl, "Nyaa~" The three of them giggle.

* * *

**A/N : I forgot to mention she can shift herself in her semi-Grimm form. This is one of my favorite chapters so far :3**


	15. Chapter 14

**Author's Note**

**I did say I'm having my writing break but it'll make me a brain dead if I don't write something. It's a good thing I got plenty of ideas for this chapter. I almost lost in this chapter. And this isn't Yang x Ruby pairing. I've inserted that pairing in Psychotic Rose so there'll be White Rosé and might be Bumblebee. I don't know, I'm not good in romance. Oh well, enjoy this chapter. Au revoir~**

* * *

Chapter 14

"So much for some day off..." Yang groaned. The black Grimm became vicious to most part of Vytal. Reports regarding it begin to spread across the continent. The four kingdoms cooperated to enhance their defense against it. Ruby, being the one who know about Leviathan more than anyone knew that nothing could stop him from breaching.

They were dropped at the border of Vale. The trees at Forever Fall were burnt into ashes. Ruby's hair rise and Yang knew it wasn't good. Leviathan wasn't further enough from them and the white girl sensed his demonic aura. She activated Crescent Rosé and chopped down trees on her way. Jaune said out of panic, "What're you doing?! You're going to lead him here!"

"That's what I'm doing. He won't come out unless we provoke him," the white girl replied. She keep chopping down trees but no response. She begin to shout,"Hey you ugly lizard! I got a present for ya! A group of fresh meat here! Come out, come out wherever you are!"

"F-fresh meat?! P-please stop, Ruby!" Jaune panicked and hide behind Pyrrha. Unfortunately, her provokes didn't get a response. She look around to sense his aura. She could feel the heat Leviathan emitted but there's no sign of him. Blake said, "I don't think he's going to come here..."

"Then, I'll just have to challenge him. Cover your ears, guys. This is gonna be loud..." Everyone quickly cover their ears. Jaune and Weiss close their eyes. Ruby took a deep breath and roared at the top of her lungs. Her roar penetrated the whole forest, causing animals and even Grimm run in fear. Her roar grew lower and lower. Few seconds later, another roar was heard and Leviathan jumped out beyond the trees. The white girl smirk in amusement, "Heh, for someone as big as you, you're still prefer to hide..."

The Grimm punched on her but she dodged its attack. She leaped into the air and landed Crescent Rosé on his head. The dragon released a roar. Ruby took out her scythe and leaped away from it. Nora fired her grenade launcher to him. Ren and Pyrrha attempted to strike his legs. Jaune, Weiss, Blake and Yang acted as a distraction to him.

Ruby punched Leviathan on his face, causing him to fall backwards and down to the cliff. However, he managed to grip onto the rocks. He slowly climb up. Jaune started to panic, "W-what do we do?! He's coming back!" The white girl handed her weapon to Weiss. Yang realized it said, "What're you doing?!"

"Trust me! I got this!" She leaped down to Leviathan and turned into a Grimm. Her Grimm wasn't big enough to fight it. She bit his neck and plunged her claw into his head. The dragon's grip loosened and fell to the bottom. She quickly climb up and heard her friends cheered, "Way to go, Ruby! You killed it!" Yang shouted.

Suddenly, Ruby dashed to her and swallowed Yang. Her friends were shocked. The white Grimm quickly grabbed them all and sprinted away till she reached the Snowy Forest. She saw a cave nearby and entered. She dropped her friends and spitted Yang out. The blonde coughed and glared at her sister, "Why did you ate me?!"

The white Grimm pulled them deeper into the cave and shushed them. Outside, they saw the black Grimm which seemed perfectly fine and alive. All of them gasped and the Grimm turn its head to the cave. His purple eyes stared into it, trying to catch any sign of them. Once he didn't find anything, he sprinted away. Jaune give out a sigh of relief, "Phew, that was close!"

"I don't understand. Didn't you kill it, Ruby? You strike his head, right?" Yang asked out of confusion.

"That thing have more than one life. The last time I killed it, it came back to life. Just now it was a temporary death. So I have no choice but to retreat."

"Still, you should've told us! You don't have to swallow me!"

"Sorry, that's the quickest way I could've thought..." The white Grimm said while rubbing the back of her head. Yang pouted, puffing both her cheeks. Blake giggled, followed by Weiss, Pyrrha and Nora. Ren and Jaune checked the outside of the cave, "The coast is clear. We should head back before Leviathan comes back," Ren said.

"I don't think we should. It'll be snowstorm later. We'll have to stay here till it ends," Ruby said. The boys replied okay and sat near her. Just as Ruby predicted, snowstorm strikes the forest, creating a cold surroundings. The seven of them shivered in cold. Ruby realized it immediately pulled them into her paws. They started to feel warmer.

Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren drifted into slumber. Weiss, Blake and Yang couldn't sleep even though Ruby said so. The three of them enjoyed the warmth their leader gave them. Suddenly, there's a pack of Beowolves entered the cave. Blake, Weiss and Yang were about to get up when Ruby gestured them to stay. The trio look at the Grimm with a confused look, "They won't harm us. They just want a place to settle themselves for the storm. They'll leave in the next morning..."

"Fascinating, you have control on them?" Weiss asked.

"Not really. Although we're the same species and I'm bigger than them, that doesn't mean I have control on them. They get to do what they want. In exchange, they won't disturb anyone who enters this forest."

"What about Leviathan?" Blake asked.

"As far as I can see, Leviathan wants to be at the top of the food chain. He knows I'm part of it and decided to threaten me but a Grimm is a Grimm. He don't exactly know what to use against me. For now, he just wants to kill me..."

They heard a loud snore coming from the blonde brawler. Yang fell asleep with her mouth slightly ajar and drooling. The Fauna and the heiress shook their heads. The white Grimm said, "Why don't you two get some sleep? The storm will go on longer than expected..." Blake nodded and closed her eyes, slowly drown into slumber.

Ruby nudged her nose to the heiress. Weiss blushed but she nuzzled herself to her face. She planted a kiss onto her nose. The Grimm gently licked her, leaving no saliva. The heiress curled herself into her paws and close her eyes. The white Grimm stared deeply into the storm, making sure there's no threat nearby.

* * *

The sun shone to the forest, making the snow glowed in pure white light. Ruby carried her sleeping friends on her back. The Beowolves left before she woke up. The white Grimm slowly walked in the forest. Yang felt motions underneath her, slowly open her eyes. She gets up in sitting position and found out she's on her back. She crawled to her sister's head and greeted her, "Good morning, baby sis!"

"Good morning, Yang. You woke up early. Usually, you're the bear in the group."

"Hey, I'm not always sleeping you know!" She crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks. The white Grimm giggled. The blonde brawler ruffled her fur playfully. The blonde stared into the gleaming white snow. She buried herself into her pure white fur. "You're so soft!" She muffled. The white Grimm smiled. Then, she felt something squirming on her back and yawnings.

The others woke up and stretched their arms. Nora rolled herself on her back. Weiss joined Yang on her head. This caused the two of them glared at each other. Ruby realized it quickly said, "No fighting you too. Especially NOT on my head." The two of them stopped glaring at each and buried themselves in her fur. Not knowing where they're heading to, Pyrrha asked, "Where are we going, Ruby?"

"I got a business to attend..." She said. No one dares to said anything. They later arrived at a field of white roses. Before they said anything, Ruby said, "Can you pick some roses for me, Yang?" The blonde nodded. The white Grimm lowered her head, enable Yang to drop herself from her head. The blonde carefully plucked some roses, avoiding their thorns.

After plucked a bunch of roses, Yang headed to her sister who later pick her up with her mouth. She quickly sprinted away from the field. The Grimm carefully climbed up a cliff. Her friends gripped onto her fur tightly. It took her a few seconds before they reached the top. There's a tombstone and her team mates knew who it was. The white Grimm dropped her sister down and lowered herself for her friends to drop themselves from her back.

Ruby returned to her human self and asked Yang for the roses. She slowly walk towards the tombstone and looked at it. She placed the roses on it and backed away slightly, "I'm sorry I'm late, mom. I was caught with some important matters. Look, I finally reunited with my friends and my sister. I can't believe they were looking for me for the whole two years. I'm happy that they're still remember me..."

She lowered her head slightly and look at the tombstone with a sad face. "I wish you were still alive. At least, long enough for you to see me and my friends especially my sister. Yang's been a great big sister to me. She cares a lot about me, just like you always did. Weiss is a great partner for the whole time I'm at Beacon. Although we had a hard time but we get along pretty well. Blake's like a second sister to me. Even though she's not the type who likes to talk much, I knew she cares about me too. We always hang out with team JNPR. The only word I could describe them is awesome..."

"I love them so much. I'm glad I was born on this world. Otherwise I wouldn't know either of them. Yang reminds me of you. There's no one that would replace her, no, there's no one can ever replace them. They're my family now. A big, happy family. Thank you, mom..." Yang walked towards her and placed her hand on her shoulder. The white girl looked at the blonde. All of them walked towards the siblings. Ruby gave them a smile.

"I'm sure she's proud to have a daughter like you, Ruby..." Weiss said. The white girl look up to the sky. The cold wind of the forest brushed through her hair. Her sister pulled her into a hug. The blonde look up at her taller little sister and said, "We always got your back, Ruby..."

"I know, Yang. I know..."

* * *

Ruby wagged her tail playfully and gave out a yelp to her sister. The blonde darted to her sister and brought her closer to her face. The Grimm's nose touched the older girl's nose. Yang carried her sister to her bed and settled her next to her. The girl shifted herself to her human self and draped a blanket onto her.

Yang couldn't help but felt sad as she looked at her sister's claw marks on her face. But can't her sister heal herself just like she regenerated her arm? She didn't realize the white girl fell asleep. She heard a soft snore coming from her. The blonde gently caressed her scars. It was darker than black. It must be painful for someone like her, she thought.

She accidentally pressed her finger onto her scars, causing the white girl whimpered. She quickly pulled her hand away. She proceeded to her pure, white hair. "It's been two years and you've changed a lot, little sis. It felt like yesterday you enrolled in Beacon with me..." She murmured.

The white girl snuggled herself into the blonde's chest. She heard her little sister murmured in her sleep, "You're the best, Yang..." Yang smiled at her. She pulled her closer to her chest. She planted a kiss onto her forehead and slowly drifted into deep sleep.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Man, this Grimm's getting vicious these days..." Pyrrha say as she flip every pages of the newspaper. Most of the contents are about the dragon Grimm. There's a page state the Grimm begin to breach the walls at the neighboring kingdom. Professor Ozpin send some students to assist the evacuation and drive away the creature. However, only half of them return safely.

"The problem is how are we gonna kill it? Last time, he came back to life. We need a proper way to kill him once and for all," Blake say. Ruby walk around in the lounge with her hand on her chin. The Grimm are broadcasts on the television. The white girl take no interest on it. She sighs, "I wish I knew how to kill him. He clawed my face and blinded me. If only I have both my sight..." She touches the scars on her face. Yang gets up from the couch and walk towards her sister.

She place her hand onto her shoulder and give her an assuring smile, "We'll figure something out, Ruby. Everyone has weakness..." The white girl respond with a smile. She focuses on the screen. An image of Leviathan breaching the wall is broadcast, "The Grimm managed to breac the outer walls of Vale. The death of the victims are yet to be confirm. The government and Vale Police Department will conduct repairs on the walls and temporary evacuation..."

"It's no use. Leviathan isn't the type who'd give up easily. No matter how thick or tall the wall is, none of it would stop him from breaching," Ruby mutter.

"Geez, this thing would tear my heart out if this wouldn't end once and for all..." Weiss mutter under her breath. Upon hearing this, Ruby brightly smile and pluck her finger. "That's it! His heart! Why didn't I think of this before?! Weiss, you're a genius!" The white girl lunge herself to the heiress and give her a hug. She blushes in embarrassment but happy at the same time. "R-really? I-I mean, of course I am!" She say. Ruby let go of her and look at everyone of them with confident.

"You guys realize Leviathan always reflect our attacks when it comes to his chest, right? Maybe that's his weakness. I'll have to strike it there and pull it's heart out! That way, he won't come back to life!"

"That's my baby sis!" Yang hooks her arm around her neck and ruffles her hair. The white girl giggles. Pyrrha gets up and say, "Well, what do we waiting for? Let's go find the Grimm!"

"She's right. The sooner we finish him the better..." Ruby say. Everyone nod in agreement. The white girl smiles at them.

* * *

As they reach a large cave, Ruby kneel to the ground and take a handful of dirt. She sniff it few times and drop it. "Just as I thought, he lives here..." She mutter. She gestures her friends to follow her inside. The stench of dead Grimm's penetrates their nostrils and skeletons are scatter on the ground. They slowly walk through the field of skeletons. As they walk deeper into the cave, the darker it becomes.

Ruby picks up a torch she found lying on the ground and breathe fire on it. Her hair begins to rise and grunts. She quickly shook her head. She doesn't want her Grimm instincts take over and ruin the plan. They've reach the deepest part of the cave but no sign of Leviathan. Although it's bright, the black Grimm is nowhere to be seen. Ruby drop the torch down. She sniff and look around, attempting to find the Grimm.

Suddenly, a pebble fall onto Yang's head. They heard movements coming towards them but they couldn't find the source. Ruby's hair rises wildly and immediately look up. A glimpse of purple eyes watching them. The white girl grunts at it. The creature open it's mouth and breathes fire balls towards them. She shoves her friends away and shields herself with Crescent Rosé.

Leviathan drops himself from the ceiling and land his fist onto the girl. The Grimm pushes her down to the ground. Suddenly, he fall backwards to the ground. Ruby fall to her knees and gasps for air. She look up and saw Yang offering her hand to her sister. The blonde help her stand on her feet. Leviathan slowly gets up and his roar echoes in the cave. Ruby change her normal clips to her cross clips.

Blake and Ren strikes his hind legs, causing him to lose balance. Weiss uses Air Step and strikes it's eye. The Grimm roars in pain but before he could make a move, Ruby lands her scythe onto his head. She slide down to his tail and leaps away. Leviathan violently shake himself. Yang jumps to his face but he hits her to the ground. The blonde struggles to stand, however, she freezes as the Grimm is about to step on her. She heard Blake yells, "YANG!"

She shut her eyes tight, waiting for her doom. But she feel nothing. Her eyes flusters open and saw Ruby enduring the weight of the Grimm. Blake quickly brings her away. As she's sure her sister is okay, she pushes him with all of her strength, "No one touches my sister!" She grabs his tail and spin him to the wall, creating a tremor. She backs away and joins her friends. Leviathan struggles to stand and shook his head. Ruby orders, "Do as we planned! Cover me!"

Ren, Jaune, Yang and Pyrrha strikes his hind legs. Weiss uses Air Step and bring Nora to his head. The brunette fires Magnhild into his mouth and chokes him with the grenades. She change it into it's war hammer form and lands on his head. Weiss gives a signal to Blake. She throws Gambol Shroud to the heiress and wraps it around his neck. The Grimm couldn't breathe fire. The heiress leaps down to his legs and casts ice around them.

All of them back of from the Grimm. Leviathan pulls his legs out from the ice. His eyes locks on Ruby. The white girl slowly raises her head and take off her mask, revealing her scarred face. Her hair rises wildly and she mutters under her breath, "Let's end this..." She grows few feet tall and lunge herself to Leviathan. She grabs his neck and pin him to the wall. She later grab his upper and lower jaw, tearing it away from each other. She plunge her arm into him and grasp for something she think it's his heart.

She pull out his heart and crush it in her hand. Ruby slam his head to the ground and plunge her claws into his head. She slowly backs away from his lifeless body. She slowly devours it, not leaving every single part of the Grimm. Her friends are slightly shock. After few minutes, she finish devour the carcass and walk towards her friends. Jaune say, "I hope you don't do that often..."

"I've eaten Grimm for two years and I got used to it..."

"Sooo, how does Leviathan taste?" Yang asks.

"It's salty. Most Grimm usually bitter. But Leviathan is a bit salty.." Suddenly, Yang's stomach growls. All of them burst in laughter. The blonde's cheeks reddened. The white Grimm lower her head to her sister and nudge her snout to her side. She give her a smile. "Let's go home and grab something to eat..."

* * *

Yang saw a pair of white ears coming out from her blanket. She creep towards it and grab it, "Gotcha, baby sis!" The little Grimm mew and nudge her snout to the blonde's cheek. She cradle her in her arms, like a mother cradle her young. The Grimm leaps away from her sister and walk towards her partner. She curl herself next to her and close her eyes.

Weiss ruffles her pure white fur. She look up to the blonde and smiles. She sit at the edge of her bed and look at the Grimm in a motherly way, "Time flies so fast. You've grown into a fine woman, Ruby. I'm so proud of you..."

"Although she may be childish sometimes..." The heiress mutters. However, she realizes being childish isn't so bad after all. The white girl have keep her company for the whole time she's at Beacon. From an innocent red-haired girl to a matured white-haired woman. Professor Ozpin's decision for nominating her as a leader isn't a mistake anymore.

"I hope you can look after my baby sis, princess."

"W-what do you mean by that?!"

"Well if you ever be my sister in-law, you should look after her since you may be her future wife~. And I'll lay down some laws for you."

"D-don't joke like that! Ugh, good night!" She cover herself with her blanket, startling Ruby. The little Grimm flutters and look up to her sister. She give her a puzzled look, "What just happened?"

"Oh, it's nothing. You'll know someday.."

* * *

**Author's Note**

**I keep stuck on this chapter but oh well, I've finished it so it doesn't matter. The next chapter will be the epilogue. Sorry for took a long time to update. I was suppose to finish it last night. Anyway, enjoy!**


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Weiss is at the academy's garden and look around to find her partner. She readying herself to make sure she won't get ambush by the girl again. After few moments, she can't find her. She settles herself under the tree. As she turn her head to her left, she's startled as she saw a pair of crimson eyes looking at her. Ruby wears her red-collared shirt with her white cloak drape along her shoulders, black jeans and red sneakers. The white girl giggles. Weiss blushes in embarrassment, "Gosh, stop doing that! You almost look like Blake!"

"Just want to surprise my cute little princess~" she reply and snuggles to her cheeks. The heiress give her a smile. She asks, "So what do you want to show me?" The white girl take off her cloak and hand it over to her. The heiress is shock with the gift, "R-Ruby, I can't accept this. Isn't this quite important to you?"

"It'll be more important if you wear it. I was meaning to give you this for a while. You've been a great partner and friend to me. At least you should get something in return..." She smiles at her partner. Weiss slowly take the cloak from the white girl. Ruby give her a grin. The heiress puts on the cloak. She feel the warmth emitting from it. She look up to her partner and smiles.

Suddenly, they heard someone coughing behind them. Yang and Blake walk towards them. The settles themselves under the tree. "Now we're even, Weiss. We each got her cloak. But what does Blake gets, Ruby?" Yang say.

"That's easy! Blake gets to play with me~!" The white girl lunges herself to her Fauna friend and hug her. Yang and Weiss look at them with a heartbroken face. They shouts, "NO FAIR! WE WANT TO PLAY WITH YOU TOO!" Ruby and Blake burst into laughters. Even the blonde and the heiress laughs along.

The cold breeze of the morning brushes through their hair. The four of them lie onto the grass and look up to the sky. They observes the clouds and Yang exclaims, "That cloud looks like a cat."

"Really? I saw a bunny though.." Ruby responds.

"There's a wolf over here..." Weiss points at a cloud.

"That one looks like a lion..." Blake joins in the conversation too.

The four of them giggles. Ruby turn and lie on her belly. Her friends do the same thing as her. Ruby hands out her hand and take out her pinky. Weiss hook her pinky onto the white girl's. Yang and Blake follow their action. The white girl look at each of them and say, "We'll be together no matter what happens. We're a team, a family. We'll always be a team, forever..."

"Forever..." They nod and promise they won't leave each other behind. Because they're team RWBY. Togetherness is their priority. And family comes first...


End file.
